


RESCUES  Can Work Both Ways

by Keyschick92



Series: Rescue [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is getting stronger.  Adam is getting softer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RESCUES  Can Work Both Ways

It seemed like more than twenty hours since Adam had met Tommy at Bennigans. This morning he had dropped him at his door as planned, listening to Tommy as he walked up the path explaining to Karen that he was fine and now he had a few things to do before he took a nap.

"I'm just tired! No, it's none of your business!" Tommy looked back at Adam with a sheepish look and a wave. Adam could just imagine the third degree he was getting from his unofficial caretaker. "Karen, I'm going now. I'll call you later. Don't you dare call him! I'm not mad, it's just..."

Adam pulled away from the curb grinning like an idiot. The last time he remembered going through the third degree was when he was doing HAIR in Germany and everyone looked on him as the baby of the troup, feeling responsible for his safety and happiness. Little did they know what made him happiest was not being hounded by wannabe moms, but he still smiled at their intentions and kept most of them as close friends 8 yrs later.

What had started as a simple act of kindness on his part last night had turned into something more, but he couldn't put a name on it. He knew he made Tommy feel safe and Tommy made him feel peaceful. It had been so long since he had thought about someone else to the exclusion of his own schedule and problems and career and he liked it enough to vow to go to this mindset more often, maybe even tonight when he and his pretty new friend were going out somewhere. Right now, however, there were meetings and interviews that had to be completed or the label would have his head. Lane had wanted to pick him up but the aversion to having to explain Tommy to anyone was strong. This was too new, too private to be put on a schedule or to compose a cover story for "just in case."

 

It was nine o'clock and dark when the black Mustang, top down, music playing, pulled up to the curb in front of Tommy's. As Adam jumped out of the car, the door opened and he smiled as Tommy emerged. The smile faded when he saw a head of red hair and a determined, hostile stance behind him.

"Well, I guess you must be Karen. I'm Adam." Tommy was blushing and looking at his boots as Karen responded.

"I KNOW who you are."

"That doesn't sound much like I should be flattered."

"Oh shoot! Tommy, I left my cell on the counter in the kitchen. Can you get it for me?"

"You have a key, go ahead in. Adam and I have to leave."

"Tommy, please." Tommy looked at her, knowing what she was up to but not wanting a bigger scene than there had to be. He shrugged his shoulders as he headed back into the house. "So, I hope you know what you are doing! If you hurt him, I swear to God I'll rip you limb from limb."

"Whoa, girl. Why would I hurt him? We're just friends, new friends, working out the parameters of our friendship."

"Yeah, well those parameters had better not include leaving him worse than you found him. He's just been working out some things and I don't want him hurtling back into the abyss from which he has just started to surface. Understand, rockstar?"

Keeping a smile off his face was difficult, but Adam knew all the anger and angst were coming from a good place. And he was also sure this avenging angel would indeed hunt him down if any harm came to Tommy. For all of that, he liked her, interspersed with a healthy dose of caution.

"Why don't you come with us tonight? We're going out to grab a bite to eat then maybe over to Bennigans, something familiar for Tommy. Whataya say?"

"Don't try to charm me, rockstar."

"Well, if I am, it's obviously not working. Seriously, it might be good for Tommy to have some of the pressure off him at dinner and listen to you beat me up instead."

Karen had to laugh at that. "You don't have to buy me dinner to get on the good side of me."

"Oh, I thought you'd buy if I invited you."

The blush caught her by surprise and she touched her hot cheek before laughing. "So, you're not a total diva, I guess. Let me go change and I will take you up on that insincere offer."

"Don't bother, it's all casual. Unless you want to find yourself a hot date and leave us alone. If you want to change before we go to Bennigans, I'll drop you at your house and you can meet us there."

"So, did she scare you, Adam?" Tommy asked after seeing the smiles on both their faces.

"Just a little. She said I couldn't take you to dinner unless she came too!"

"Karen!!"

"I did NOT say that!" And she punched Adam on the arm.

"Owww. See, Tommy Joe, now I'm afraid of her, too."

Tommy had no idea what had transpired, but obviously all was good. "Is she really going with us?"

"If it's okay..." they said in unison then laughed.

"It's great."

 

Dinner was fun with lots of food and laughter from Adam and Karen. Tommy was his usual reserved self, but actually chimed in a few times when he felt comfortable. Adam slid over next to him in the booth, taking his hand a few times under the table which never failed to make Tommy's cheeks redden.

When Tommy went to the men's room, Karen smiled at Adam. "Thank you. I haven't seen him this normal for a very long time. There's still a ways to go, but I see flashes of the old Tommy."

"We'll keep working on that, okay? The next project is his music. He needs to start playing again, seriously playing, whether at home or with other people. We have to get his mind off the past and onto now."

"So, you really DO like him?"

"Of course, I do. I don't know where any of this is going, maybe nowhere but a friendship, but he's stuck with me now. I guess that means I'm stuck with you, right?"

"Yeah, rockstar, we're a package deal for now. Can you handle that?"

"I guess. You have my phone number, but I'm not telling you where I live!"

Tommy found them laughing when he got back. "What did I miss?"

"Karen's got the potential to be a stalker, so don't tell her where I live. She pretends she doesn't like me, but I know the type."

"If she stalks you, maybe she'll leave me alone."

"Ungrateful wretch," Karen hissed as she poked at Tommy. "You just wait till you need something and Mr. Rockstar doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

Adam laughed. "She's right, Tommy. Of course, that's what the Yellow Pages are for."

 

Adam had run into someone he knew in Bennigan's parking lot, so Tommy went ahead in. Jeff looked up and smiled. "Tommy Joe, I saved your seat. The usual?"

Before Tommy could answer, Adam walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. Jeff's eyes shot open and his expression was fighting to stay neutral. "Adam!"

"Jeff!" Then Adam started to laugh. "What? You're looking at me as if I killed your puppy."

"Not really." But the look didn't change.

"Can we have the booth? Danielle's playing again, isn't she?" Jeff nodded and his eyes kept darting to Tommy who had tucked himself under Adam's protective arm. "Jeff, just to clear the air, this is my friend, Tommy Joe Ratliff. He's a musician I just met last night. Oh yeah, I met him in your establishment. His friend, Karen, with whom we just had dinner, will be joining us in a little while. Anything else I can tell you before we go and neck in the booth?"

Tommy laughed and the sound of it caused both Jeff and Adam to snap their heads around. "What?" Then he looked up at Adam. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't know. Think we can get a little fun in before The Enforcer gets here?"

"Maybe if we hurry."

Jeff shook his head and smiled at Adam. "Sorry, Adam."

"It's fine. It's all fine, I swear. If either of us starts misbehaving, just kick us out. Oh, and when Karen comes in, try to fix her up with someone so she leaves us alone, right Tommy?"

"Right! She thinks she's my mother....... " He stopped and took a deep breath, looking at Adam. "She's bossy, isn't she?"

Adam pulled him closer and kissed the blonde head. "She's very bossy and if either one of us had any balls, we'd tell her to get lost. You up for the task?" Tommy shook his head as Adam grinned. "Me neither. How about you, Jeff?"

"Are you kidding me? I saw her mad once and I don't ever want to be that close to the storm again. You're on your own, guys. Go sit down, I'll bring your drinks over. Tommy, beer? Adam, martini?"

 

The night was fun. Karen and Danielle hit it off immediately and soon found themselves on the dance floor with a couple of hot prospects. When Danielle's band played, the crowd again loved it and she ran up to hug Adam. "You're my good luck charm."

Karen watched them. "How long have you guys known one another?"

"Since third grade when I was already cool and he was a nerd, right? A ginger nerd."

Adam slapped her ass and she jumped back. "He wasn't this violent in those days. Now he thinks he can get away with dissing his oldest and best friend."

Tommy moved closer to Adam. "Be nice to him, Danielle. He has a new friend now and he says he only keeps one friend at a time."

"You're as bratty as he is, Tommy Joe. No wonder you two hit it off. Both so full of yourselves. Come on, Karen, let's go and let them fight over who's the hottest boy in the place."

Once alone, Tommy leaned up and brushed his lips over Adam's, looking into his eyes to see if there was any objection. He found none so he continued until Adam was holding the back of his neck, pulling him so close he could barely breath. When they separated and looked to the dance floor, Danielle was grinning and motioning them to her. When other dancers realized who was making his way to the floor, the crowd parted, but the glare from Danielle convinced them all to mind their own business. When Adam felt Tommy tense in his arms, he whispered to him that they would just stay here and move to the music, nothing fancy. When he started whispering other things, things that Tommy had been thinking but not had the nerve to say, Tommy stopped and took Adam's hand, starting off the dance floor.

"I think we're leaving," Adam called over his shoulder. "I see Karen over there by the stage, just tell her we left and Tommy will call her tomorrow. Don't forget, spa day tomorrow, just you and me."

Danielle nodded and laughed. "Oh, I'll remember, and you will be there on time and alone if you know what's good for you."

"Tommy Joe, how did we ever get these controlling women in our lives?"

"Just lucky, I guess. Can I stay with you again tonight?"

"Well, you get right to the point, don't you? How can I refuse an offer like that?"

"You were the one saying those things in my ear. Unless you want me to think you're just a big talker, you'd better make good."

"Who are you and what did you do with my little blonde baby?"

"I think you scared him away last night so I came to take his place. That okay with you?" Adam nodded as they drove toward his house.

 

You want to go out on the deck?"

"No," Tommy answered. "And I don't want to watch TV, if it's okay with you."

Adam's shoulders straightened and he turned to Tommy. "Why are you being so obstinent?"

"You promised me some things and I don't want to forget them."

"What have I gotten myself into with you, little one? I kinda pride myself on being the HBIC, but somehow I feel that title may be on the line tonight."

"You just figuring that out?"

"A challenge. I see."

"I don't think you do, not yet, anyway. Let's go. Get your water or whatever else you need and .... "

Adam swooped over and picked Tommy up, laughing as he threw him over his shoulder. "You will NOT mess with my head, Tommy Joe. Let see if you can put your money where your mouth is.... let me re-phrase that......."

Tommy giggled. "I'm gonna win, you know. I have you all figured out."

"Is that so? Do tell."

By the time they reached the bedroom, talking had stopped and kissing had commenced. Kissing was always Adam's downfall and Tommy took advantage of that by undressing him as he was pressed to the wall. It wasn't until Adam's shirt was being pulled over his head and his jeans were around his knees that Adam regained his composure. Tommy knelt and unlaced Adam's boots one at a time and pulled them off, sliding the jeans down and throwing them across the room. Adam naked was a sight to behold, tall, strong, legs extending past the smaller man's waist.

"I could just look at you all night, you are so gorgeous. Are you blushing? Wow, I never thought I'd see that."

"And you never will again, twit!" Adam smirked as he caught the tiny body around the waist and pulled his shirt off before throwing him onto the bed. "Now the jeans! Off!" Tommy laughed, scooting across the bed as he kicked his own boots then jeans off to the side.

"Did I hit a nerve with the HBIC comment?"

"Oh, you'll be sorry you went there," Adam grinned then dropped on top of the naked body spread out on the bed. "You will be so, so sorry."

"But I want to ..."

"I don't care what you want, baby. You said I'd be a liar if I didn't do what I whispered in your ear, and I have never been called a liar."

Tommy quieted down, staring into Adam's face. "Do you have any idea how much I need you inside me right now?"

The change of tone and tactics were like a kick in the stomach. Adam's head fell and a soft noise escaped his lips.

"What you do to me, Tommy Joe. This is not how I saw this going. You are pulling me into your web, I can feel it. I only know one way to get free, no more thinking, just doing."

Strong, sure hands held Tommy down on the bed as Adam hovered over him, dropping a kiss here, a bite there, stopping to watch as his prey stopped fighting him and fought instead to keep himself from losing all sense of reality to the sensations washing over him.

"Adam?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Please?"

Adam laid down next to his lover, pulling him on top, caressing his back then running nails along the protrusions of his spine. "You're okay with this, Tommy?"

"I NEED this Adam. All I've thought about all day is you holding me, inside me, all around me like a cocoon where nothing bad can happen. Is that too much for you? Am I too much work?"

The answer was the most intense kiss Tommy had ever experienced. Every thought flew from his head, it was all Adam, his mouth, his hands, his body warm and heavy weighing down on his chest, making it hard to breath. Then he was gone, the cold air bringing goose bumps along his arms.

"Where did you go?"

"I'm right here, ready to make you mine. Do you want to be mine, Tommy Joe? I think you do."

In just a few minutes, Adam looked down at the blonde hair thrown back on the pillow, the huge brown eyes no longer sad, but filled with need and looking right at him. He moved into Tommy, feeling the resistance then the relaxation, the acceptance. He was overcome with the heat and the tightness. Arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer, making it harder to hold himself up and not crush the much smaller body under his. Tommy's breathing became fast and erratic, his nails dug into Adam's back.

"I don't know if I can wait. Do I have to wait?"

"No," Adam gasped. "I'll be right behind you, baby," and he was. His orgasm seemed to last forever, being compounded by Tommy's need to hang on to him, not let him pull out, not let him move away.

"I have to move, baby. I'll hurt you if I fall on you."

"No, you won't. Please, I want you on top of me, I need you to cover me, hold me. Keep everything away but you."

Adam lowered himself gently, a little to one side so he still covered Tommy but didn't hurt him. He didn't care about the mess, he just pulled the sheet and blanket up to keep them warm. Tommy's head was buried in his chest and he could feel the tears rolling down from the big brown eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfect. Just let me stay here for a few more minutes. Is that alright?"

When Tommy's breath was deep and even, Adam shuffled them around just a little, still hanging onto his lover as tightly as he could without waking or hurting him. This isn't charity or kindness anymore, he thought, I want this boy, I want him in my bed and in my life. Then he fell asleep himself, not the least bit concerned about what the next days or weeks would bring. Those things had a way of taking care of themselves.


End file.
